All Star Azul
by Ghata Granger
Summary: Resposta ao I Challenge Percy/Annabeth do fórum 600 ESB. "Annabeth, você tem agido de um jeito tão... estranho." "Estranho? Estranho é gostar tanto do seu All Star Azul"


Tendo que escrever a Moments, mas estou escrevendo uma fic nova... Tsc Tsc Tsc ¬¬

Minha segunda fic para o segundo Challenge que participo da vida! Yupiiiiiiii!

**Título: **All Star Azul

**Censura: **Livre

**Gênero: **Tentativa de comédia Romântica xD

**Spoiler: **Batalha do Labirinto

**Ship: **Percy e Annabeth (Always)

**POV: **Annabeth

**Sinopse: **"Annabeth, você tem agido de um jeito tão... estranho." Estranho? "Estranho é gostar tanto do seu All Star Azul"

**Aviso: **Resposta ao I Challenge Percy/Annabeth do fórum 600 ESB.

**Linha de Inspiração: **Apenas esse verso da música: "Estranho é gostar tanto do seu All Star Azul"

Sem mais delongas, vamos à fic! =D

**All Star Azul**

"_- Mas você vai ser morto! - Eu disse desesperada. Eu não queria abandoná-lo ali._

_- Eu vou ficar bem. Afinal, não temos escolha. – Ele me respondeu. _

_Eu o olhei por um momento. Não sabia bem o que estava fazendo, mas agi por impulso. O que eu fiz naquele momento não surpreendeu apenas ele, mas também a mim mesma. Eu o beijei."_

Acordei em um sobressalto e soltei um pesado suspiro. Eu sonhava com aquela cena todas as noites, mesmo já tendo se passado meses desde o ocorrido. Veja bem, já haviam se passado uns dois meses desde o fim da minha missão com o Percy no labirinto. Eu ainda estava no Acampamento, cuidando de Quíron. Ele insistia para que eu fosse para a escola, mas, para ser sincera, eu não queria ir.

Percy vinha todos os fins de semana para visitar a Sra. O'Leary. Normalmente ele ficava o dia todo e... Bem, a Sra. O'Leary não precisava de tanta atenção assim, por isso acabávamos sempre treinando um pouco, conversando... Essas coisas. Mas estava cada vez mais difícil me manter próxima a ele, principalmente por sonhar com aquele beijo todo santo dia! Alguém – e aposto que esse alguém se chama Afrodite – devia estar se divertindo muito com essa minha situação. Havia momentos em que eu precisava me manter longe para não beijá-lo novamente. Você deve estar se perguntando o porquê de eu evitá-lo dessa forma. Afinal, por que simplesmente não sigo meu impulso? Sinceramente, nem eu mesma sei.

Todos os sábados eram a mesma coisa. Percy chegava trajando quase que a mesma coisa sempre: Camiseta, calça jeans e... Um All Star azul. Sim, toda semana ele aparecia com aquele bendito all star azul, não sei bem o porquê, mas eu gostava daqueles tênis. Mais do que uma pessoa normal deveria gostar. Oh, meus deuses, eu estava começando a ficar igual a uma filha de Afrodite! Aliás, por que Afrodite teve de fazer isso comigo?

Enfim... Hoje é sábado e Percy virá para o Acampamento. Confesso que estou ansiosa para vê-lo. Suspirei e levantei da minha cama. Fui tomar um banho, troquei de roupa e, por fim, tomar meu café-da-manhã. Percy costumava aparecer depois do café. Fiz a costumeira oferenda à Athena e me sentei à mesa. Enquanto comia um pedaço de panqueca, senti duas mãos cobrirem meus olhos e uma voz falar em meu ouvido, me fazendo arrepiar e pular da cadeira:

- Adivinha quem é?

Reconheci a voz de Percy imediatamente. O que deu nessa cabeça de alga pra ele fazer isso comigo? Ele ria da minha cara, provavelmente pensou que eu só havia me assustado. Eu dei um soco no ombro dele, fazendo-o rir mais ainda.

- Chegou cedo hoje, cabeça de alga. – Falei, tentando ao máximo possível não demonstrar o que sentia.

- Não, cheguei no horário de sempre! Você que está tomando café tarde demais.

Olhei em volta e reparei que o pavilhão estava razoavelmente vazio. Eu não havia notado que eu era uma das poucas pessoas que havia acordado tarde. Percy se sentou ao meu lado na mesa. Eu o olhei em reprovação.

- Que é? Eu não sou necessariamente um campista, e não tem ninguém aqui!

Apenas revirei os olhos e continuei comendo, enquanto Percy me observava. Aquele olhar dele estava me incomodando... Demais!

- Dá pra parar de olhar... Eu não consigo comer com você me olhando desse jeito! – Falei irritada.

- Ta bom, desculpa, mas o que você quer que eu faça? Não tem outra coisa pra fazer a não ser te ver comer!

- Ai, que droga, cabeça de alga! – Resmunguei largando o garfo e levantando irritada. Que é? Eu posso estar apaixonada por ele, mas ainda assim, ele me irrita! Peraí, o que eu disse? Esquece! Esses pensamentos só estão servindo pra me enlouquecer ainda mais...

Comecei a caminhar em direção à arena de treinamento e Percy me seguiu, já que a Sra. O'Leary estava lá também. Eu evitava olhar para ele o máximo possível. Percy não era idiota... Ta bom, talvez só um pouco, mas, de qualquer forma, ele notou que eu estava agindo estranho com ele, mas não disse nada.

Fui treinar um pouco com um boneco de palha, enquanto Percy brincava com Sra. O'Leary. Eu parava o tempo todo só para olhar para ele, o jeito que ele sorria, a roupa que ele usava e aqueles malditos All Star... Peraí! Ele não estava usando o All Star azul. Ele estava usando um All Star preto! Como assim? O que aconteceu com o All Star Azul... Com o meu all star azul? Ah, isso não vai ficar assim!

- Percy Jackson! – O chamei irritada. Ele me olhou confuso e, ao mesmo tempo, assustado, e perguntou:

- Que foi?

- Venha já aqui!

Ele se aproximou de mim cautelosamente e, quando estava próximo o suficiente, perguntou:

- O que eu fiz dessa vez?

- Por que você não está usando o seu All Star azul?

Se antes ele parecia confuso, nada se comparava com agora. A única coisa que ele conseguiu responde foi:

- Hã?

- Você entendeu! Por que está usando uma All star preto e não o All Star azul de sempre?

- Annabeth, você tem sérios problemas... Qual o problema do All Star preto?

- Eu gosto mais do azul! – Respondi como uma criança mimada. Ele continuava a me olhar confuso, mas agora parecia um pouco irritado.

- Droga, Annabeth, qual o seu problema? Por que você tem agido desse jeito comigo?

Droga! Sabia que ele tinha reparado. Decidi me fazer de desentendida.

- Desse jeito como?

- Você tem me evitado e quase não olha pra mim, como se eu tivesse feito alguma coisa errada!

Eu não respondi e fiquei fitando o chão. Não podia olhar pra ele, principalmente por ele estar tão próximo de mim, eu não sabia o que faria se olhasse pra ele agora.

- Ta vendo? Annabeth, você tem agido de um jeito tão... Estranho!

- Estranho? Estranho é gostar tanto do seu All Star azul... – respondi sem pensar. Logo depois, tapei a boca.

Quase que imediatamente desviei de Percy, pra sair dali. Não acredito que eu havia dito aquilo! Mas uma pequena parte de mim desejou que ele me segurasse. Tudo bem, uma grande parte de mim. Ta bom, ta bom, confesso: Eu realmente queria que Percy me segurasse! E foi o que aconteceu, ele segurou meu braço e eu não resisti, me virei pra ele. Pela primeira vez, encarei seus olhos, aqueles olhos verde-mar com os quais eu sonhava toda noite. Eu sabia que não devia olhar para ele, sabia! Agora o maldito impulso de agarrá-lo ali mesmo tomou conta de mim. E, vou dizer uma coisa: estava sendo difícil resistir a ele. Percy me olhava como se estivesse me analisando, como se estivesse tentando processar alguma coisa.

- Então... Você quer dizer que... – Ele tentou formular, como se tivesse compreendido o que se passava comigo, mas não acreditasse. Eu suspirei, eu tinha de falar. Não dava mais pra manter aquele segredo guardado.

- Eu quero dizer que eu gosto de você. – Respondi em um sussurro e desviei o olhar. Senti seu dedo indicador encostar-se a meu queixo, obrigando-me a olhá-lo. Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, seus lábios encostaram-se aos meus e seus braços envolveram minha cintura. Imediatamente coloquei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Sua língua pediu passagem para a minha boca e eu dei permissão. Nossas línguas dançavam em perfeita sincronia. Deuses! Quanto tempo eu esperei por isso! Não sei ao certo por quanto tempo ficamos ali nos beijando, trocando carícias ou mesmo nos olhando quando nos separávamos. Também não sei ao certo qual seria nosso futuro daqui pra frente. A única coisa que eu sabia ao certo era que eu ainda gostava daqueles malditos All Star azuis.

**FIM**

E então gente, o que acharam? Amaram? Odiaram? Dá pro gasto? Perdi meu tempo escrevendo essa bosta quando devia estar atualizando a moments? Enfim, mandem sua opinião! =]

Ah, antes que seu esqueça:

**Informações ao Challenge**

**Tema: **3. _"Há momentos na vida em que sentimos tanto a falta de alguém que o que mais queremos é tirar essa pessoa de nossos sonhos e abraçá-la."_  
Clarice Lispector

**Itens:**

**4.** Beijo;

**6.** Coisas azuis;

**8.** Segredo.


End file.
